Les persécutrices du lycées
by Xxjoanniex
Summary: Hinata n,est plus la petite gazelle effarouché que nous connaision,elle est maintenant au lycées.Et pour survivre il faut soit pousser et gagné soit se faire poussé et perdre...


Je me penchai par dessus la rambarde avec un air triomphant pour mieux voir les troupes d'écoliers regroupés par petites cliques. Une fourmilière, voilà le bon mot ! Un système tout simple instauré avec ténacité. Les gothiques, les sportifs, les meneuses de claques, les nerds ringards, les étranges, les saintes-nitouche, les adorateurs de Bob Marley et ceux de Satan ! Imaginez-vous un peu le tableau ! Une vraie foire de cirque. Gaara arriva à mes côtés, toujours le même air fendant, vous savez celui qui se fout de tout ? Il n'était pas un sportif ni même un "adorateur de Bob Marley" comme son ancien meilleur ami Naruto, il méritait bien mieux ! Tout comme moi, il faisait partie de l'élite ! Nous étions ceux que les gens admiraient, qu'ils trouvaient sympa ou qui avaient tout simplement l'argent et l'influence. Nos parents qui nous laissaient à nous-mêmes avec nos gouvernantes qui ne se plaignaient jamais en fait et qui faisaient tout ce que nous n'avions aucune envie de faire ! Évidemment mes copains et moi étions de ceux-ci ! Mais qui pourrait s'attendre à autre chose de moi, bien sûr, avec les coups bas faits à l'ancienne reine de l'élite Sakura, au début de l'année, je trouvais que la crainte que j'instaurais envers les autres filles était très normale. La dernière "reine" était partie en dépression tellement les autres l'oppressaient avec les insultes et les coups bas que je maniais avec un jeu de maître. J'avais trouvé de jolies photos d'elle nue à genoux devant un Iruka bien soûl. Oh la cochonne ! Au lycée tous les coups sont permis ! Et j'en étais la preuve. Une voix me tira de ma rêverie, c'était Émilyane qui m'interpellait, accompagnée de Masuka.  
>- Hey Hina chérie ! T'as vu ce que porte Anko ?<p>

- Salut mes chéries ! Oui j'ai très bien vu...  
>Masuka tendit un moka à Hinata et s'assit à droite, puis Émilyane à gauche.<br>- Alors Émilyane, des nouvelles ?

- Après un mois d'absence la mère de Misumi l'a inscrite au couvent, Sasuke regarde un peu trop la prof de maths...  
>Masuka regarda à travers l'agora avec un petit air machiavélique et dit :<br>- Eumh c'est bien malheureux... Nous devrons réagir.

Elle sortit un calepin et se mit à échafauder un plan. Pour détruire la pauvre enseignante. Masuka était le "cerveau" de la bande, une vraie dingue de la vengeance ! Une fois une fille avait essayé de s'approcher intimement de Suigetsu, par la suite la fille s'était fait attaquer le jour d'après et avait perdu la mémoire... Comme par hasard, presque personne ne connaissait la vraie histoire... Mes copines et moi, nous étions de vraies déesses, craintes et aimées à la fois ! Gaara qui était toujours près de la rambarde regarda Masuka avec un sourire aux lèvres (enfin je crois.)

- J'aime bien ce petit air démoniaque que tu as quand tu te prépares au combat.  
>Il partit par la suite pour apparemment aller rejoindre Temari. Émilyane dit à Masuka d'un air moqueur :<p>

- Eh bien... Tu ne le laisses pas de marbre le beau démon du sable !  
>Les yeux de Masu lui auraient lancé des couteaux, si elle le pouvait...<br>- Oh les filles, assez, le commérage ! Nous dit Sakon pour nous saluer avec son éternel air moqueur.  
>Émilyane lui lança un sourire à faire fondre une banquise, se pencha un tout petit peu pour ''ajuster les lacets de ses boots à talons'' puis se releva gracieusement pour bien souligner ses courbes. Elle avait le don de bien accrocher sa proie, comme on dit ! Je souris puis me retournai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Masu-chan qui avait bientôt fini son plan. Quand elle dessinait c'était une sorte de transe, si on veut, quand elle entrait de cet état-là, c'était sûr et certain que cette personne allait souffrir ! Ino arriva toute essoufflée, souffla un bon coup puis dit :<p>

- Désolée. Mon grand-père s'était encore sauvé ! C'est fou ! La raison ? Il déteste me voir accrocher mes sous-vêtements à la porte ! Tout de même ! Je fais bien des compromis moi ! Je lui prête bien la salle de bain c'est choquant !  
>Elle se posa comme une masse en bas d'Émilyane sur l'estrade, se trempa les lèvres dans le "gloss" et feuilleta son agenda.<br>- Philo, maths, politique et langue.  
>On entendit le rire machiavélique de Masuka qui savourait déjà sa victoire sur la pauvre Kurenaï puis Émilyane sourire, étant son associée, elle adorait torturer autant qu'elle les autres !<p>

Philosophie. Avec Gaï.  
>Émilyane et Masu comploteraient pendant la majeure partie du cours puis lanceraient des morceaux de papier, faisant des jambettes, chuchoteraient des rumeurs ou encore écorcheraient les autres "accidentellement" avec des compas. De vraies salopes ! Ma propre remarque me fit sourire moi même ! Je susurrai à l'oreille d'Ino :<br>- J'ai bien hâte d'aller en maths pour une fois !  
>Gaï Senseï éleva la voix puis reprit laconiquement :<br>- Vous savez ! La fougue de la jeunesse est encore à vos côtés ! Profitez-en ! Les filles, vous serez vieilles et ridées ! Aucun homme ne voudra de vous...  
>Tayuya lâcha un cri puis perdit connaissance, sûrement sous le choc d'entendre la vérité de sa triste vie. Karin lui fit de l'air avec un cahier, elle était blême, autant que Tayuya elle-même. L'infirmière arriva avec une chaise roulante et mit la blessée dedans avant de quitter la classe. Cinq minutes plus tard la cloche sonna et nous libéra de l'emprise de Gaï.<p>

Maths. Avec Kurenaï.

Émilyane et Masuka s'installèrent dans un coin et attendirent patiemment la troupe d'élèves qui affluait dans la classe. Driiiiing !

Je vis Masuka sortir un petit tube, puis ce qui paraissait être une petite plume, glisser la plume dans le tube, viser avec précision sa victime au cou et souffler très fort ! Kurenaï s'effondra une minute plus tard en se secouant comme du bacon dans une poêle à frire, les yeux dans le beurre. L'effet prévu arriva, Sasuke la regarda avec dégoût pendant que notre souffleuse en chef s'occupait de tout. Émi fit disparaître la fléchette pendant que Masuka pleurait dans l'intercom (très bonne actrice en passant !) :  
>- Oh mon dieu ! Vite, bouhouhou ! Quelqu'un au 324 ! Une ambulance, bouhouhou ! Miss Kurenaï fait une crise !<br>Puis elle retourna s'asseoir avec sa complice sous le regard de Hinata qui souriait en hochant la tête.

Politique. Avec Hiashi.  
>Hiashi regarda entrer sa fille prodige accompagnée de sa "cour", puis les autres petits avortons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Aujourd'hui était un jour de débat, ses préférés ! Car comme je disais sa fille était un prodige ! Elle excellait partout ! Avec ses arguments choquants et son langage corporel elle menait les autres, accrochés à ses lèvres !<br>Thème : la pédophilie !  
>Hinata et Émilyane prirent le contrôle du sujet rapidement face au gros Harry Pottler qui tentait désespérément de gagner du terrain ! Émilyane se mit à crier et à blasphémer en frappant son poing contre une table.<br>- FINIE LA CASTRATION ! JUSTE UNE COUILLE PIS UNE PILE ! ÉRECTION PLUS PILE ÉGALENT CHOC ÉLECTRIQUE ! BOOOOOM !  
>Elle replaça ses longs cheveux blonds et se calma. Je lui tapai dans la main sachant que c'était gagné d'avance ! Bien sûr leur équipe gagnerait, comme la plupart du temps. Les gars de la classe rigoleraient en souriant aux filles puis se lanceraient des blagues d'un humour douteux. Mais bon, on s'y habitue. Je sortis ma lime à ongles et me limai les ongles avec soin, un à un, puis la resserrai et attendis que la cloche sonne enfin. Dring ! Je me levai, pris mon sac à main et sortis, suivie par les filles.<p>

Langue, avec Orochimaru.

- Aujourd'hui noussssss travaillerons la grammaire, les verbes, les noms propres. Et tout ce qui vient avec !  
>Konan leva timidement la main et dit :<br>- Mais monsieur dites-moi ? Que voulez-vous dire par "et tout ce qui vient avec" ?  
>- Mais franchement réfléchis ! Tu ne comprendras jamais ma petite ? Tu es aussi bête que cette mégère de Sakura ! C'est tout ce que tu dois apprendre et que je n'ai pas le goût de dire.<br>Il se lécha les lèvres et rit avec un air machiavélique. Pour ensuite dire au gros Choji de passer les feuilles aux autres élèves. Je pris ma petite lime et écorchai le bras de Sakura, qui passait près de mon bureau. Elle resta silencieuse mais ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes, elle fixa le sol avec entêtement et continua son chemin non sans buter ses pieds contre un bureau. Orochimaru prit la parole :  
>- Non mais franchement missss Sakura soyez moins têtue et regardez où vous allez avant de blesser vos chères camarades de classsssse !<br>J'entendis les ricanements des filles derrière moi et souris, à Émy et à Masu qui se tapèrent discrètement dans les mains. Naruto rigola avec Sasuke en disant des choses du genre :  
>- Quelle gourde cette Sakura !<br>- Elle me fait penser à mon grand-père aveugle !  
>Ou bien encore :<br>- Elle veut toujours attirer l'attention ! Elle est tombée si bas...

La cloche sonna et j'en profitai pour lancer un regard assassin à Sakura, qui essuyait ses yeux et se mouchait dans sa manche de chandail. Ouash ! Je sortis rejoindre les filles au stationnement, puis manger une glace chez Darry Queens.


End file.
